El Blogger anónimo
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Si no fuera por Kanon, Saga nunca hubiera visto la notificación de vídeo, ni tenido la oportunidad de haber visto ese canal, donde el bloggers era un completo misterio.


-…y que tengan buenas noche.-Dando por finalizado el video de la página que hacía unos minutos atrás había puesto a reproducir.

Tenía que aceptar que la voz de esa persona le había agradado en el momento que comenzó el video. Sin embargo de algo que estaba seguro es que cuando su hermano Kanon, solo por hacerle la maldad, tomo su computadora, según él para enviar una tarea a un profesor de la Universidad, en su cabeza se hacían cuestionar muy seriamente el colocar contraseña a su maquina para evitar que invadan su privacidad.

Pues en primer lugar, que culpa tenía él para que Kanon descargara tantas aplicaciones y juegos en páginas de dudosa procedencia, que solo hizo que su máquina se le instalara virus, que provocó que se dañara el sistema operativo.

Y el hecho de que él haya encontrado la cuenta de su hermano en su computadora, cuando este le había expresado fervientemente que no la tocar, solo hacia que la ira siguiera en aumento, sin embargo cuando Saga estaba por cerrar la cuenta de Kanon, la llegada de una notificación lo hizo ver la clase de cosas que su gemelo observada en su tiempo libre.

Abrio la pestaña, donde mostraba la caratula de un video, junto con el canal que lo publicaba, un tan SaintScorpios231 había subido un video sobre una historia de terror que vagada por intenet.

"Debe ser de esos chicos ratas, que no tienen nada que hacer y expresan sus frustraciones inventando cualquier tema." Pensó. Estuvo algunos segundo con la pestaña abierta, preguntándose muy seriamente el cerrar la cuenta de Kanon o no de su ordenar.

Y pensó, "Que menos podía vengarse de Kanon, pues si él se tomó la libertad de tomar su computadora, porque él no puede hashtag su cuenta, sería un trato junto".

Mueve el mouse y lograr dar click al video, espero unos segundos mientras el video terminaba de cargarse, la primera imagen era un fondo oscuro con una serie de negativos de gente muerta con la imagen de satanás al atrás de ellos.

-buenas noches fans de los creepypastas.- la voz del narrador era muy joven, a lo cual le extraño, pues por lo general esa clase de vídeos siempre utilizaban programas donde se alteraba las voces, que algunas veces hacía que solo perdiera interés, sin embargo ese chico, además de utilizar su voz, tenía unos timbres que había fluido y seguro.

La narrativa con la que relataba su historia, a comparación de los pocos vídeos que había tenido oportunidad de observar era mucho mejor a la que uno podía pensar, además de la mezcla de música en el fondo era acorde a la temática de la historia.

Cuando la persona dio por terminada el relato, no supo en qué momento se había acomodado en la cama de su habitación, con el ordenador en sus piernas, estaba muy cómodo como para querer moverse, e incluso la ira que había tenido contra Kanon había desaparecido.

Paso el resto del día explorando el canal de SaintScorpios231, descubriendo que la página, se encargaba de una gran variedad de temas, entre el terror, el morbo, tops, e incluso una sección de pregunta para el blogger, la necesidad de conocer la persona que los hacia lo hizo abrir uno de los vídeos, donde los usuarios mandaban preguntas, y el las contestaba de la forma más lógicamente posible. Solo se llevó la decepción de: En primer lugar , la persona que contestaba la pregunta, siempre usaba una máscara de Vendetta, maquillaje y una peluca, y dos esa preguntas las contestaba con un humor tan ácido que lograba sacar una que otra carcajada.

La curiosidad de seguir observando estos videos, hizo que Kanon terminara por descubrirlo usando su cuenta, y aunque ambos terminaron discutiendo, terminaron viendo, al menos por parte de Saga por segunda vez, el video que subió SaintScorpios231.

Kanon le explicó a Saga, que SaintScorpios231, era una persona con un humor tan negro y sarcástico, que a pesar de hacer sus vídeos con un tono tan violento y agresivo, lo descubrió en un momento de ocio que termino por gustarle sus trabajos. Sin embargo aunque no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Kanon cuando veía el trabajo de Saints. A Saga no solo le agrado el tono agresivo de su contenido, la crudeza y la insensibilidad en la que trataba algunos temas, e incluso con el hecho de haber solo observado dos vídeos, tuvo que reconocer que el chico utilizaba esas dos características, siendo su sello característico.

Acostado en una capa de pasto, se encontraba en hora libre, así que decidió disfrutar el tiempo que todavía tenía. Aun no llegaban los trabajos duros, por lo que podía al menos disfrutar sus días, antes de comenzar las noches de desvelos y café.

Cierra los ojos, dejando que su mente lo llevaba al subconsciente de la psique, ve la imagen de aquel blogueros. Los dos últimos días, se había decidido ver todos los vídeos en la que aparecía, sin importar que no pudiera ver su rostro real, tenía que confesarse a si mismo, que nunca antes se había interesado en algo tan banal, como para tenerlo pensando día y noche, e incluso el hecho de escuchar en esos instantes de paz, la despedida con el que suele terminar el bloguero. Se comenzaba a preocupar por el hecho de imaginar la voz del hombre, que solo lo había pensar que ya había perdido la razón.

Un par de risas lo hicieron regresar del subconsciente, se levanta apurado, percatándose que no era algún producto de su imaginación. Una serie de palabras que en los dos últimos días se le hacía tan familiar, y que provenían en un grupo de jóvenes recién ingresados al instituto universitario, estos no estaban muy lejos de él, por lo que podía escuchar muy fácilmente la conversación que tenía, y tal vez todo eso hubiera quedado en una conversación si no fuera porque uno de ellos, ese lenguaje, arquetipos e incluso el asentó, solo le recordaba al bloguero que no podía olvidar. Pudo divisar que entre ellos, había un chico rubio, dueño de esa voz, que le hacía recordar a su bloguero favorito. Le fue inevitable el acercarse para buscar intercambiar algunas palabras.

-buenas tardes.-Saga pudo observar el sobresalto de los estudiantes e incluso el nerviosismo en sus rostros.-disculpes si los asustes, sin embargo estaba muy cerca de ustedes y …

-¿acaso te despertamos?-inquiere el chico rubio, ahora avergonzado por el ruido que provocaron ellos.

-no, es solo que, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, persona?.

El rubio volteo hacia sus amigos, luego a Saga y otra vez a sus amigos.

-está bien, ahora vuelvo chicos.

Saga y el chico se alejaron unos pasos, no muy lejos de donde estaban los amigos del chico.

-disculpa la molestia, pero tu voz me recuerda mucho a alguien.

-¿así?- La desconfianza con que el chico sentía unos minutos atrás, fue sustituida por una de más confianza, como si tuviera la idea de que era lo que le preguntaría.

-si, bueno, no quiero molestarte, pero, ¿acaso tu tienes una página llamada SaintScorpio231?

La sorpresa que en un momento sentía tendría el chico, cambió por los gestos de desconfianza que manifestaba.

-por favor, dime que no eres uno de esos locos que solo jaquean mi cuenta, porque quieren aparecer en un video, porque te dijo que puedo demandar y…

-espera, yo solo quería decirte que me gustan muchos tus trabajos, especialmente cuando hacer esos comentarios tan cargados de sarcasmo y humor negro, esos son mus favoritos, y por lo que he visto has tenido problemas.

La desconfianza que había tenido el chico rubio, no desaparecía, sin embargo al menos sentía un gran peso liberarlo, luego de poder hablar abiertamente con SaintScoprio231.

-por cierto me llamo Saga, estudio matemáticas aplicadas, y estoy en el último semestre.

-soy Milo, estoy en el 3 semestre de comunicación, mucho gusto en conocerte, ¿Cómo supiste que era SaintScoprio231?, llevó haciendo esos videos hace dos años y nadie más que mis amigos, y eso porque les digo saben que soy Saint…

-para serte sincero, es tu voz la que te delata, tienes unos timbres muy peculiares, que en una conversación, muy poca gente prestaría atención en ese detalle.

-debes tener un buen oído, para ver ese detalle.

El mayor sonríe y extiende la mano al joven, este la acepta con gusto.

-solo digamos que es un fans mostrando su gusto, nada más.

-buen saga, espero que puedas ver el siguiente video, lo estoy por terminar estos días, así que me gustaría tu opinión, y espero que al menos puedas guardar el secreto de mi identidad, lo que menos quiero, es que me estanquen mis cuentas, ya una vez paso, no fue una joda recuperarlos.

-no te preocupes, guardare el secreto.

-vale, entonces luego nos vemos- luego de escuchar los gritos de insistencia de los amigos de Milo para ir a su siguiente clase, ambos chicos se despiden, con la promesa de reunirse y hablar más.

Saga los ve retirarse, solo pensó que esperaría la publicación del siguiente video, para poder dejar su primer mensaje en la parte de comentarios.

* * *

Hola, confieso que este fic lo iba a publicar el día 5 de Noviembre, sin embargo el tiempo no me alcanzó, y hace unos momentos lo terminé, aun así espero que lo disfrutes. Para el evento MiloShip Fest.

El blogger con que me base, y porque me gusta mucho si trabajo es la de DrossRotzank. me gusta mucho si trabajo, y más porque algunos de los temas que maneja me gusta mucho. Bueno esto sería hasta aquí. Luego nos leemos.


End file.
